


Dayshift

by rixsig-writes (rixsig)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Vampire AU, cryptid mika is the best kind of mika, no one is an idol in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rixsig/pseuds/rixsig-writes
Summary: Koga only works with this guy once a week, but there's something...weird about him.
Relationships: Kagehira Mika/Oogami Kouga
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Dayshift

**Author's Note:**

> six wanted vampire mikogs and i was possessed by inspiration so strong i dashed this out in like two hours

As far as Koga can tell Kagehira works about ten different jobs. That’s only a guess though because he only regularly sees the guy on Sundays when they both have dayshifts together at the conbini, Kagehira tripping in dead on his feet and pulling his apron on backwards until Koga marches over there with a grumble to straighten the whole mess out before a customer walks in. 

“Thank ya,” Kagehira always mumbles at his feet. 

“Just get some fuckin’ sleep next time,” Koga always replies.

Then rinse and repeat. Every single Sunday for as long as they’ve both been working there. 

Seeing him at the counter, he gives off a very specific impression: meek and friendly, prone to both big toothy smiles and frantic apologies. When the customers are all gone and there’s nothing to do he zones out like a toy with all the batteries drained dry, slumping and staring and looking a little gray at the edges, cringing whenever the sun gets a little too bright through the windows. He should really be working less, Koga thinks. Koga’s said as much before, but all Kagehira does is laugh off-kilter and offer him whatever discount candy is in his pocket.

(It’s all sugar and artificial flavor, but Koga still sticks it in his mouth every time.)

And that should be the end of it. He’s just some quiet guy Koga halfway gets along with for one day of the week.

But.

Sometimes…

Sometimes the tips of Kagehira’s fingers are shockingly cold, grabbing the broom when Koga gives it over, and it’s all Koga can do to not grab his hands and rub some life into them whether Kagehira likes it or not. Or sometimes Koga startles him on accident, and Kagehira’s head snaps around so fast that Koga feels his own heartbeat in his throat for the next fifteen minutes. And it’s gotta be his imagination, but when that happens it almost feels like Kagehira’s eyes linger there, right at the pulse.

“The hell’re you so jumpy for.” Koga huffs, scratching at the back of his head like he can banish the tingling feeling that way. “You need a goddamn exorcism or something?”

Kagehira always finds comments like that funnier than they actually are, but Koga’s figured out by now that for such a shy guy he’s got a real love for creepy shit. On breaks he’ll see him curled up with some old-looking tomes straight out of a movie, all worn leather and thick pages, titles he can’t begin to pronounce embossed in gold on the spines.

He never eats anything. Just pops a candy in his mouth and rolls it around while his eyes stay glued on the words, the turn of a page or the clink of hard candy hitting Kagehira’s teeth seeming like impossible distractions while Koga’s trying to man the counter. 

He’s gotta be a chuuni. Or close to one. The only time Koga’s seen him outside of work he was all decked out in that ‘kowaii kawaii’ style, all pinks and purples and blacks, with a weird stuffed animal in his arm and a glass eyeball on a chain around his neck. He’d looked a lot more alive then, or maybe that was just the light of the moon sparkling off his mismatched eyes, or the smile he was giving to his stuffy-looking friend, the one that looked like he just stepped out of a period drama and was constantly on the verge of bitching about it. 

When Kagehira first spots him all Koga sees on his face is surprise, the pink-haired victorian wannabe next to him barely sparing Koga a glance. But Kagehira’s pace slows, his hand tugging at the frills spilling out his friend’s sleeve so he can pause and say “Good evenin’ Oogami-kun,” with a mischievous smile that seems to belong to a different person altogether. Koga spots a flash of fang before Kagehira pulls the mask up over his chin, and then the pair are walking away and around the corner before Koga can even grunt out his belated ‘yeah.’ 

Seems weird that someone that pretty just works at a conbini once a week, stumbling in like something a dog spat out. 

That thought spins around Koga’s head for the first twenty minutes of his shift the next Sunday, minutes crawling after the time Kagehira’s already supposed to be there. He’s never been this late before. Maybe he finally quit.

Or maybe…

Following some stupid gut feeling, Koga hangs a closed sign on the front door and exits out the back, checking the cctv cameras as he goes and feeling his stomach clench as he spots a dark smudge in the alley that looks sort of person-shaped, if the person was curled up into their knees.

“Oi,” he calls out, walking towards the dark lump. “What, are you sick or something?”

“Nhhhggg.” The dark lump says, nasally in a way that Koga’s heard in only one person. Kagehira’s apron is crumbled in one hand. 

Koga gets close enough to nudge his shoulder. It’s rigid and doesn’t budge an inch. “You should’a called in and stayed the hell home. Make your prissy friend look after you.”

“M’not sick.” Kagehira mumbles. 

“The fuck, of course you’re s—”

Kagehira keeps going like Koga didn’t say anything. “Oshi-san keeps tellin’ me I shouldn’ go out this early, but I really want…”

“Want what.” Koga echoes dumbly. The way Kagehira’s head rises slowly from his knees is making the hair on his arms stand on end. 

When Kagehira looks at him it’s with pupils blown so wide his eyes almost look the same color, such a shiny black it’s hypnotic. Koga feels his legs tremble once without his permission. “Hey Oogami-kun,” Kagehira says, sounding almost bashful, “would’ja mind too much if I asked for a favor?”

But when he smiles it’s the same smile Koga saw that one night, glinting and dark. 

“Won’t take more than a minute, I promise.” 

This is the part where Koga should demand to know what the fuck Kagehira is talking about, but as Kagehira rises from the ground, black eyes fixed on him, Koga finds he already knows. A weak growl leaves his mouth as cold fingertips grasp his jaw, but he’s frozen in place, knees knocking together like a coward. 

“Shh, shh,” Kagehira says, like he’s trying to comfort him, sliding in closer. “There’s nothin’ to be scared of~” 

Koga might have believed him if he didn’t sound so fucking  _ delighted _ . 

Kagehira’s mouth bumps up against Koga’s neck and still for some reason Koga doesn’t fight it, just clenches his teeth against a lost whine and feels brick against his back when Kagehira pushes him into it. Something sharp presses into the skin where his blood thumps the loudest. Then waits. 

“It’ll all be over real soon,” Kagehira whispers fondly, lips running tingles all over Koga’s neck. “Alright?” 

Koga gulps, feels the motion almost pierce skin. Cold sweat runs down the small of his back. He could think of anything right now, but all he remembers is artificial strawberry. Last week’s candy. Kagehira watching just to make sure he really ate it. 

“Alright,” Koga whispers back. 


End file.
